bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DragoFanGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Agent Z page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 14:15, July 5, 2010 You deal with agent z right?Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you know where is him? Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) i know but you were the last one who talked to him and told him to open the chat Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) i saw it it 's great and SCARY!! Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) it is a great story and check out Bakugan:Naga's return Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Like who? Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad idea but WHO ARE THE ORB MONSTERS?!! Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No prob but i will do this when they APPEAR Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok i will wait for their appereance and then use them fine? =DComputers Will take over the universe!! 17:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) OK HAPPY EDITING =D Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Who? Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Is it on this wiki?Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) no i think that it is a student Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Was it about bakugan? i thout that it was a scary movie Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) can agent z be with us?Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Then invite him Computers Will take over the universe!! 17:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I saw it you are a good writer Computers Will take over the universe!! 18:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) How will we write a prequel story IF THE MAIN STORY ISN'T FINSHED YET!!!Computers Will take over the universe!! 18:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok you startComputers Will take over the universe!! 18:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I will make chapter 2Computers Will take over the universe!! 18:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Only because I chose to. Mr. Weird 18:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I have to read it later, I'm in the middle of a battle. Mr. Weird 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm just going to leave it at a draw. So have you battled a bakugan battle before? Mr. Weird 19:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I won't be home at that time. What would be the best time before 4? Mr. Weird 19:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Because I won't be home around 4. Mr. Weird 19:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure. Need writing that "Jade saga"? Mr. Weird 19:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I'm just bored. Mr. Weird 19:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) That depends where I'm going. If I go to a place where a computer is, I'll be back shorty. If there is no computer where I'm going I'll be back around 6-8. Mr. Weird 19:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on the chat? Mr. Weird 20:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about not asking but I didnt know who to ask because a lot of people follow the Jade page, so can Zane be a henchman of Jade? Why hello!--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 19:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose it's been a while--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 19:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Then become active alongside everyone.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 19:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC)